1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention is a tape to hold series of clips together and more particularly relates an improved tape structure for holding a plurality of hog-ring type clips in a row for application of each clip in turn by a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hog-ring clips have long been held in rows and applied one at a time therefrom, either by manually or power-operated tools. It has been found desirable to run a strip of tape along the tops of a plurality of these clips to hold them in a series to retain the clips aligned in position for installation. The applying tools usually include means to cut or break the tape to allow each clip to be separated from the rest of the series and individually applied. In at least one embodiment, a type of carrier strip has been applied over the top crown of each clip which strip extends into each valley between adjacent clips to assist in preventing misalignment of any of the clips during the installation process.
Problems in the prior art have occurred. For example, when the tape is too strong, individual clips will not separate easily from the rest. Further, residual tape between clips can build up on the cutter, frequently clogging the tool. The sticky tape residue has to be frequently cleaned off otherwise the residue would cause the machine to malfunction and slow down production time. For some carrier strips that are applied over the tops of clips, extensive and expensive machinery must be utilized to cause the carrier strip's adhesive to be applied within the valleys between the crowns of the tape so as to hold the clips in alignment.